TRAS UNA MUERTE CON LA VIDA RENACE
by shinichixranxconanxran
Summary: bueno trata de la historia de ran y shinichi en la cual hago sufrir a ran pero invento un personaje llamado Setsuna la cual es de school days y mi hermana me puso asi y esa soy yo XD espero que les guste y diganme como esta el fic please pongan comentaris


_-Tras esperar tantos años, no se que pensar de ti, de mi y de nosotros, en este momento mis sentimientos mas profundos aun no han sido aclarados, en este momento te amo pero al mismo tiempo te odio demasiado._

_-En este momento no tengo a nadie a mi lado, ya que todos mis amigos no se encuentran junto a mi y ese shinichi solo le preocupan sus casos y nada mas que eso y yo ni le importo, en estos años, en ninguno de mis cumpleaños me ha llamado, ni saludado, talvez yo ya no le importo y tan solo soy una carga para el._

_solo necesito un lugar donde ir par aclarar mis pensamiento, pero tenia que ser lejos de la ciudad Beika_

_(en un barco)_

_Mientras me alejo de la ciudad, miraba al horizonte el hermoso sol mientras se escondía tras el mas azul que luego albergaría mi cuerpo en paz _

_Luego de llegar a tierra firme junto con mi vestido y mi celular mas unas fotos mías y de Shinichi y de Sonoko me dirigí a una casa cerca del mar, la cual reserve para mi, al llegar llame a Sonoko, la cual se encontrava de viaje serca de donde estava yo y le conte lo que pensava hacer y desesperada dijo que la esperara que ya llegaria, pero le dije que ya habia esperado demasiado y mañana ya no podria hacerlo mas _

_Sonoko llamo a Shinichi, pero el aun era Conan y mientras se hechaba toda la culpa, fue donde Ai y le conto todo y ella le entrego un antidoto el cual seria definitivo y se dirijio con Sonoko a la isla_

_Como piden que espere, si ya he esperado mas de 10 años y el no vuelve, yo ya no puedo mas pero dejare de ser un problema para todos si mi existencia es en vano _

_(al día siguiente)_

_Creo que ya es hora de partir de aquí, mientras a la playa me dirijo pienso en todos eso momentos de tristeza, dolor, amor y entre otros momentos, pero al llegar recibo una llamada de Shinichi_

_Ran no lo hagas yo te amo y quiero estar junto a ti por favor espérame ya llego con Sonoko. No shinichi ya he esperado demasiado, ya es demasiado tarde para eso, pero quiero que sepas que todo este tiempo te ame con toda mi alma y quiero que rehagas tu vida junto a alguien muy especial y luego de venir aquí ve con hattori y olvidate de mi _

_ADIOS SHINICHI_

_TE AMO MUCHO Y _

_VIVE TU VIDA…_

_POR FAVOR _

-_Esas fueron las ultimas palabras de ran para shinichi y dejando mi celular a un lado me dirijo al mar con una cara de melancolia y sonrisa pero las lagrimas caen sin sesar sobre el mar y mientras me hacerco a lo mas ondo del mar mi cuerpo se enfria y unde y me pregunto que sucedera si no estoy…nada todo el mundo sera feliz y yo lo estare esperando en el cielo a que "el" llege a mi lado _

_-me undo poco a poco y mis ultimas palabras son para el _

_-te ame, te espere, te llore y te sufri, pero ahora te toca a ti… se feliz co alguien mas _

_SHINICHI_

_-y al mismo tiempo las olas del mar se __acercaban y me llevaban hasta lo mas ondo, a un lugar de felicidad y sin oxigeno, el cual se acabava mientras yo fallecia _

_-shinichi y sonoko llegaron demasiado tarde ya que encontraron a ran que llasia en el mar muerta y en la arena se encontro su celular, unas fotos en las cuales salian sonoko, shinichi y ella y una carta para shinichi_

_( la carta)_

_-shinichi, te .llore y sufri por ti pero no aguanto mas y ahora te toca a ti, espero que no te culpes por nada y sonoko tamopoco, solo quiero que vivas feliz y no triste por mi culpa, si quieres olvidame, siquiere recuerdame pero yo te seguire esperando aquí arriba y te cuidare a ti y a tu nueva familia y por favor rehace tu vida junto a otra chica y olvidame / arigato for all_

_Te amo mucho _

_Shinichi y sonoko _

_luego de esto shinichi fue con hattori como dijo ran _

_que sucede hattori, por que ran dijo que viniera _

_por que dijo que te presentara a una amiga nuestra_

_( entra una chica de pelo negro)_

_Ella es Setsuna y ran dijo que te la presentara y que fueran al funeral juntos_

_Pe-pero hattoritu sabias de esto _

_Si pero no podia contarte, ya mejor vámonos al funeral _

_Luego del funeral yo y setsuna comenzamos a salir y luego una relacion seria, luego de dos años nos casamos y ella esperaba a una niña y fuimos al cementerio _

_Ran ella es setsuna mi esposa y la niña que espero, ella se llamara ran, en honor a ti y por habernos juntado y espero que aun me quieras como yo a ti y que me esperes amiga_

_Luego nacio ran y los tres fueron felices y todos los fin de semanas la visitaban y le dejavan flores y cositas que hacia la hija de shinichi para ran y aun con melancolia el recuerdo no sede, y el les conto de Conan a mouri y a ran y tambien a setsuna , pero ran nunca lo supo en vida _


End file.
